The Next Generation of BHH: Season 1
by rfr4evr938
Summary: This story is all about the new Blake Holsey High. It starts over a year after the series ends, when the new science club discovers that the school couldn't run away from the wormhole. Garentied to last for a while! Please R&R! UPDATED!
1. Episode 1: Welcome Back, Black Hole High

Hi. This is my first Strange Days fan fiction, so please R&R! It's written like a show, and the episodes will most likely spread over a couple chapters. Here are the episode summaries for the first season. And this story is probably going to go on for a while!

1.Welcome Back, Black Hole High-The old members of the science club catch up, and the new Blake Holsey High opens.

2. What is it About Bad Boys? -Callie realizes that her and Sammi are both falling for Brendan.

3. Back to 2002-Leslie and Cameron go back to 2002 to the day that Josie becomes magnetized.

4. Why Blake Holsey…Again? -The new science club tries to figure out exactly what's going on at the school.

5. Love or Something Like Science-Leslie doesn't get that she likes Efron; Josie and Leslie try to keep Sean away from Alison.

6. Snakes and Wormholes-Brendan tries to tell Callie that Ben is a jerk.

7. Never Let Go-Vanessa and Leslie realize that one of them has to let go of Efron.

8. It's in my Genes-Leslie gets in trouble for the first time ever; Marshall and Corrine come back to Blake Holsey for a day.

That's all the episodes I have so far. I don't really like science, but I love this show, so it might not have that much science stuff.

Disclaimer-I do not own Strange Days. If I did, the show wouldn't be over. Any recognizable characters do not belong to me. I only own Callie, Brendan, Vanessa, Efron, Leslie, Cameron, Sammi, Ben, Alison, Sean, and Josie's step dad.

Josie's POV:

I was back at Blake Holsey. Well, the new Blake Holsey, but it didn't seem any different. It looked the same as the old school, and it almost felt like I'd never left. But I was back for a science club reunion. I couldn't wait to see everyone again. Especially Vaughn. I hadn't seen him since graduation. I guess he was spending time with his parents, but it hurt not to see him again.

As for my life since graduation, my mom and I talked a lot about my dad. Then in the fall after graduation, my mom started dating again. And she got remarried. And from her getting remarried, I gained a step dad, a stepsister, and a stepbrother. My stepbrother and sister, Sean and Leslie Palladino, were going to Blake Holsey now. So obviously, my life had changed a lot since I left Blake Holsey. And although I loved Sean and Leslie, it was hard to get used to not being an only child any more.

Now I'm changing to writing I the third person.

By this time, Josie was standing in front of the door to the science room. She could hear familiar voices from inside. She opened the door and saw all the old science club members sitting around the room.

"Corrine!" Josie shouted. Then she ran over to her best friend and gave her a huge hug.

"Josie, I missed you so much!" Corrine said.

"Same here."

Then some 14-year-old girl came into the room.

"Hey, Z…oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were busy", the girl said, standing at the door.

"It's quite all right, Callie", Professor Z said to the girl. "Come over here and meet the old Blake Holsey High science club."

"Hi, I'm Callie", she said to everyone, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Callie, I'm Marshall", Marshall said from the back of the room. "And that's Josie, Corrine, Lucas, and Vaughn." He pointed to everyone as he introduced them.

"Hi."

"Do you always speak in two word sentences?" Josie said to Callie.

"I was beginning to wonder the same thing about you!" Callie snapped back.

"Wow Z, look like you have another Josie on your hands", Marshall said.

"Thanks Marshall!" Josie said.

"You know I'm still a little scared of you, right?" Marshall asked Josie.

"Yeah", she said.

"Ok, just checking."

"Yeah, I'm going to go now", Callie said.

"Ok", Z said. "See you in class tomorrow."

"Whatever", Callie said, walking out of the room.

"Well, meet my first science club member", Z said.

"Have fun", Vaughn said.

ok, thats the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Episode 1 con

I forgot to put the character bios at the beginning of the first part, so here they are-

Name-Callie O'Neal

Age-14

Grade-9

Looks-Long, dirty blond hair. Brown/green eyes. 5'3

Personality-Smart, funny, a little sarcastic.

Hobbies-Photography, science, filmmaking.

Name-Brendan Smith

Age-15

Grade-9 (He was held back)

Looks-Light brown, floppy hair. Blue eyes. 5'6

Personality-Sweet, friendly, ex-badboy. (Hence the fact that he was held back)

Hobbies-Video Games, skateboarding, science.

Name-Vanessa Brown

Age-14

Grade-9

Looks-Dark curly brown hair. Dark brown eyes, black. 5'4

Personality-Friendly, smart, comes off as a goody goody, but really isn't.

Hobbies-Ballet, science, music.

Name-Efron DeMarco

Age-14

Grade-9

Looks-Dirty blond hair. Green eyes. 5'7

Personality-Pretty much the boy next door, smart, interesting.

Hobbies-Writing, music, science.

Name-Leslie Palladino

Age-14

Grade-9

Looks-Dark brown curly hair that's just longer than her shoulders. Dark brown eyes. 5'3

Personality-Shy, girl next door, good girl.

Hobbies-Writing, science, journalism.

Name-Cameron James

Age-14

Grade-9

Looks-Blond hair that falls on his forehead. Hazel eyes. 5'5

Personality-Funny, outgoing, a little flirty.

Hobbies-Science, writing, art.

Name-Sammi Martinez

Age-15

Grade-10

Looks-Long, strait, slick black hair. Brown eyes. 5'6

Personality-Mean, queen bee-ish.

Hobbies-Cheerleading, shopping, flirting with Brendan, making other people miserable.

Name-Ben Jacobs

Age-15

Grade-10

Looks-Light blond hair. Blue eyes. 5'8

Personality-Jerky, smug.

Hobbies-Football, flirting.

Name-Alison Donalds

Age-13

Grade-7

Looks-Strait, red/blond hair. Gray eyes. 5'2

Personality-Cool, mysterious, a bad girl.

Hobbies-Breaking rules, cutting school, skating, music.

Name-Sean Palladino

Age-12

Grade-7

Looks-Light brown hair. Hazel eyes. 5'4

Personality-Funny, outgoing.

Hobbies-Music, skating.

Ok, that's everyone. In the next part, I'll add more episode summaries.

_In the science room still:_

"Hey everyone, I'm not that bad", Josie said. "Am I?"

"Yeah", everyone else said at the same time.

"Thanks!" Josie said.

"So, how was everyone's summer after graduation?" Corrine asked.

"Mine was great", Josie said. "I spent most of it talking to my mom about my dad.

"Ours was amazing!" Corrine said, looking at Marshall.

"Definitely!" Marshall said. Then he smiled back at Corrine.

"Ok, something went on with you guys that you obviously don't want to tell us", Lucas said.

"Maybe", Corrine said. Then she smiled again.

Flashback-

Marshall and Corrine were in Paris. That summer, they had been to some of the most amazing places they'd ever seen. But Paris was their favorite. They both knew that their memories of Europe were never going to fade. The walks through some of the greatest cities in the world, the kisses in the sunset. Everything about their trip was great. But especially their last night in Paris.

_At midnight, Corrine got up and went over to Marshall's room. When she got there, they started kissing. They both knew what was happening. They didn't even have to think about it. The next morning, they both woke up happy._

End flashback.

Marshall and Corrine smiled at each other again.

"Ok, so I guess you're not telling us?" Vaughn asked.

"Nope", Marshall said. "So, Lucas, what about you?"

"I spent the summer at the old school, and nothing worked. I couldn't get the other Josie back before the tore down the school", Lucas said.

"So, Josie 2 is stuck forever?" Corrine asked.

"I guess", Lucas answered.

"So, Vaughn, what about you?" Josie asked.

"I spent the summer with my parents getting to know my mom. And my dad a little, too", Vaughn said.

"So, maybe that's why I didn't hear anything from you since graduation", Josie snapped.

Everyone suddenly got quiet and looked at Josie then at Vaughn.

"Josie, I'm sorry", Vaughn said. "It's just because I thought my mom died at Pearidyne, and I never knew her."

"I know!" Josie said. "But it would've been nice to talk to you once in a while."

"I know", Vaughn said.

"Ok, so who's hungry?" Marshall said.

The next day in science club:

"Ok, so everyone, welcome to science club", Z said.

He looked around the room at Callie, Brendan, Vanessa, Efron, Leslie, and Cameron. Most of them just stared up at him. They didn't have much to say, because they didn't even know each other. Cameron was the first one to speak up.

"Hey everybody, I'm Cameron", He said, looking at everyone in the room.

Everyone else introduced themselves.

"Ok, so now that we all know everyone, lets get started", Z said. "Most of you already know that I'm Professor Zachary, or Professor Z."

The first meeting of the science club went on normally. But after science club, things started to get weird.

Callie's POV:

I was walking out of the science room past Z's office, and I heard some noise coming from inside. I backed up and went inside. After I opened the door, I called Brendan over.

"Hey Brendan!" I yelled after him. "You better get over here quick!"

He came running over, and we both stood at the doorway looking in at the mess. There were papers flying everywhere and the weird part (Or maybe not? Why else is it called Black Hole High?) was the wormhole. The real wormhole in Z's office. At that moment, I officially knew why it was called Black Hole High. And I also knew that the next four years were going to be anything but normal.


	3. Episode 1 finished

A/N-I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to get this up. I just couldn't think f anything to write, so this might be a little boring at some parts

Disclaimer-I don't own Strange Days.

More episode summeries:

9. Exploding People-Cameron starts to realize how much he likes Leslie and gets jealous of Efron; Sean and Alison start dating behind Josie and Leslie's back; Lucas starts liking a sophomore at Blake Hosley High.

10. Write Me to Combustion-Leslie starts writing for the school paper and Cameron joins too, just to get closer to Leslie; Brendan and Callie have their first real fight.

11. Ancient History-Vanessa and Efron go through the wormhole and back to the acident at Peradyne; Lucas tries to ignore how he feels about Emily.

12. Needed-Leslie finally admits that she likes Cameron; Lucas gets alot closer to Emily; Vanessa and Efron get in a huge fight.

13. Break Me, Crush Me, Either Way, I'm Dead-Brendan and Callie break up, and Callie completely changes; Josie and Leslie find out about Sean and Alison.

14. Fallen-Leslie reveals alot of shocking secrets about her life; Josie finds out about Lucas and Emily.

15. Back Up-Vanessa discovers how hard it is to live without Efron; Leslie gets extremely confused about her realationship with Cameron.

16. Go!-Relationships start moving alot faster then some would like; Leslie starts wondering who her mom is.

17. Control Yourself-Brendan and Callie have more problems with their relationship; The science club starts asking more questions about the wormhole.

18. There When I Don't Need You-Sammi starts flirting with Brendan again; Emily starts acting a little distant around Lucas.

19. Unknown-Efron's dad shows up unexpectedly at school; Leslie vents to Marshall about everything that's been going on in her life.

20. Coming Up to Breath-Brendan realizes that Callie is seriously changing, and not for the better; The rest of the old science club finds out about Lucas and Emily.

21. Deep Breath In, Everything Else Out-The science club tries to fix all of their realtionships; the school year ends.

Later in the week, the old science club and the new science club were all sitting in the science room together.

"You really saw a wormhole?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes!" Brendan said. "We wouldn't just make it up!"

"Yeah, V, they wouldn't", Leslie said.

"My dad is great at picking locations, isn't he?" Vaughn said.

"Maybe he did it on purpose", Josie said.

"Maybe", Vaughn said.

"Josie does have a point", Leslie said.

"Of coarse you'd say that", Callie said. "She's your sister."

"Step-sister", Leslie quickly said.

"Whatever", Brendan said. "That's not the point! The point is that there is a real wormhole in the school. Again!"

"This doesn't make sense", Corrine said. "The first time there was a wormhole at the school, Avenir was behind it. Why does this school have a wormhole?"

"Good question", Lucas said.

"Well, it might just take us as long to figure it out as it did you guys", Efron said.

"God, I hope not", Cameron said.

"Look, let's just think about this for a while", Callie said.

"Good idea", Vanessa said.

So the all left and went back to their rooms. Callie and Vanessa were in one room, so were Brendan and Efron. Leslie and Cameron had other roommates.

_In Callie and Vanessa's room:_

"I can't believe this!" Vanessa said.

"I really know why Josie called the old school Black Hole High now", Callie said.

"How'd you find that out anyway?" Vanessa asked.

"Leslie knew and she told me", Callie said.

"Oh", Vanessa said. "So, is there something going on with you and Brendan? I just have to know."

"Wow, that was random", Callie said. "And no, there's nothing going on."

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked. "You don't even like him a little?"

"No!" Callie said.

"You said that a little too quickly, don't you think?" Vanessa asked.

"No!" Callie said.

"Well, even if you don't like him", Vanessa said, then lowered her voice. "Which I think you do." She spoke normally again after that. "He has a thing for you."

"We've only known each other for a week!" Callie said.

"So", Vanessa said. "He still likes you."

"He doesn't!" Callie said. "And even if he did, which he doesn't, nothing would happen, because I don't like him."

"Whatever", Vanessa said. "You can keep believing that if you want. But I know the truth."

"You don't know anything", Callie said. "So Vanessa."

"Yeah?" Vanessa asked.

"Shut up", Callie said.

"Fine, I am", Vanessa said.

_In the science room with just Josie and Vaughn:_

"Vaughn, what do you really think about the wormhole?" Josie asked.

"I don't know", Vaughn said. "I really don't know what to think."

"Neither do I", Josie said.

"Josie, I need to talk to you about something", Vaughn said.

"We already are talking", Josie said.

"I mean about something else, something bigger", Vaughn said.

"What?" Josie asked.

"I just had to say that..." Vaughn trailed off.

"What is it?" Josie asked. "Just tell me."

"Ok, fine", Vaughn said. "Josie, I love you. I don't know when it happened, but I just started loving you."

"Oh, my God", Josie said.

"Well?" Vaughn asked.

"I don't know", Josie said. "I wish I could say it back, but right now, I'm not sure."

"I get that", Vaughn said. "I just needed you to know. And you also need to know that I wanted to call you so many times since school ended, I just never could."

"It's ok", Josie said. "I'm fine now. But there's something I need to do." Then Josie leaned over and kissed him.

"Wow", Vaughn said.

"The only times we ever kissed was when you were in Lucas's body and when I couldn't kiss back", Josie said. "I just wanted us to have a real kiss."

"Me too", Vaughn said.

**End of Episode**

A/N-I know that episode was pretty short, but most of the others will be longer, I swear.


	4. Episode 2: What is it About Bad Boys?

**AN-I just want to say that I think the second episode is already turning out better than the first. And I wanted to tell ou that after I'm finished with the first season of the show, I'm going to be writing the second season in a new story, but it's still a long time before season 1 is over. Well, just one last thing to say before I start, and that is thank you to all my reviewing readers: Moonlit-Jeannie, Lil Spazzy Q, and most of all, smob1487, because he's been my best reviewer and given me some help to figure out what to write. But all of my reviewers have kept me writing, so keep reviewing, and you get more to read.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Strange Days.**

Episode 2: What is it About Bad Boys?

Callie's POV:

By the next week, the science club was meeting regularly. And I think we all started to get comfortable with each other, and actually like each other a little. Once in a while, members of the original science club met with us. I think they liked picking out which role in the club each of us took over.

They all agreed right off that I took over Josie's as the sarcastic, wisecracking, stubborn girl who also kind of led the rest of the club. Brendan kind of seemed a little like Lucas, in the sense that he was extremely smart and good at figuring things out, but his personality is much more like Vaughn's. Vanessa was like Corrine, a science nerd who never got a grade lower than a B. Efron was pretty similar to Marshall, quiet, smart, and doesn't really show his feeling very much. Also, he's a good friend to everyone. Leslie was a lot like Corrine, too, but I think her place in the science club was the one that hung back and never said much. And Cameron was basically Vaughn, but a little smarter.

Everyone fit in somehow. But there were other people at the school that influenced the science club. Like Sammi Martinez for example. She was cheerleading captain and my worst nightmare. But for some reason, she started hanging around the science club. She hated science and all of us, so I couldn't figure out why she wouldn't leave us alone. Well, at least I was pretty sure she hated all of us.

xxxxxx

Regular POV:

Callie, Vanessa, and Leslie were walking down the hall, when Brendan, Cameron, and Efron started walking next to them. This was pretty typical. The science club almost always ended up together not matter what. They became best friends easily, just because they all loved science.

"Hey guys", Callie said. "What's up?"

"Nothing", Cameron said.

"Yeah, except Sammi has practically started stalking me", Brendan said.

"Because she's a freak", Leslie said.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"What's up with you?" Vanessa said. "You're like the sweetest, quietest person ever."

"Well, she is", Leslie said.

"Yeah", Callie agreed. "But can we stop talking about the queen. It's making me nauseous."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Fine, then what do you want to talk about?" Brendan said.

"How to get through the school year without dying", Callie said.

"Ah, miss drama queen strikes", Efron said.

"I'm not a drama queen!" Callie said.

"Yeah right!" Vanessa said.

"Let's just get to class!" Callie said. Then they all went off down the hall.

xxxxxx

After school that day, Callie was in the library doing homework when Sammi came in.

"Hey Callie", she said, a fake smile plastered on her face. "How's it going?"

"Fine", Callie said.

"Good", Sammi said. She sat down.

"What is it, Sammi?" Callie asked. "What do you want?"

"Why do you assume I want something?" Sammi asked.

"I can tell", Callie answered. "So what is it?"

"You're friends with Brendan, right?" Sammi asked.

"Well, I don't hang out with people I hate", Callie said.

"Right, well, you guy are just friends, right?" Sammi said.

"Yeah", Callie said uncertainly.

"Ok, well, thanks", Sammi said. "I'll see you around."

"Wait, that's it?" Callie asked. "You just wanted to ask me about Brendan?"

"Yeah", Sammi said. "Did you think I really wanted to talk to you? I'd have to be insane to talk to you."

"Well, you're talking to me right now, so I guess you should go check yourself into a mental hospital", Callie said.

"Whatever freshman", Sammi said. "See you around."

"Whatever", Callie said.

Sammi walked out of the library and Callie mumbled to herself.

"Does she like Brendan?"


	5. Episode 2 con

**AN-Yes, I know, it's been about two months since my last update, but I have a lot of stories that I'm writing at one time. But still, I managed to write a new part of this story, even though it's not that long. So here's more of episode 2. And please review people, 'cause you know I love them!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Strange Days.**

Later that day, Brendan was out in front of the school skateboarding around the fountain, when Sammi walked up.

"Hey Brendan," she said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Brendan said, sounding like he'd rather be talking to anyone but Sammi.

"Oh, so what are you doing?" Sammi said, obviously noticing how bored he sounded.

"Skateboarding," he said. He might as well have added 'duh' to the end of it.

"Right, of coarse," she said.

"What do want, Sammi?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" Brendan said. "You hate me, remember?"

"I don't hate you," she said. "I hate the rest of the science club, but not you."

"Well, the rest of the science club are my friends," he said. "So if you hate them, you pretty much hate me."

"Fine, I don't hate all of them," Sammi said. "Just Callie."

"Well, Callie's my friend, too," Brendan said.

_(To Vanessa and Callie, who are watching Brendan and Sammi talking)_

"Why is she talking to him?" Callie asked Vanessa, obviously annoyed. "Why is he talking to her? What the hell is going on here?"

"You sound jealous," Vanessa said.

"I'm not jealous!" Callie said. "I just want to know why they're talking to each other. Brendan hates Sammi, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Vanessa said. "Maybe that's why he just left her standing there and why he's coming over here."

Callie looked over to where Brendan and Sammi were, and saw that Vanessa was right. Brendan was walking over towards them.

"Hey," Callie said when Brendan reached them.

"Hey," he said.

"What was up with you and Sammi talking?" Callie asked.

"I don't know," Brendan said. "She just came up to me and started talking to me. Actually, it almost seemed like she was flirting."

"Maybe because she was," Callie said. "She came up to me in the library earlier and started asking me about you."

"Why?" Brendan asked.

"Because she likes you, genius!" Vanessa said. Callie glared at her, and she said "Sorry."

xxxxxx

Inside, Sean was sitting in the library, headphones on, and reading.

Then he noticed someone standing right in front of him and he looked up. When he did, he saw a redheaded girl with icy gray eyes looking down at him.

He took of his headphones and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, actually," she answered. "You see, after classes every day, I come to the library to read and listen to music and you happen to be sitting in my spot." Most of that sentence sounded sweet, but the end sounded cold.

"Well, good for you," Sean said, then went back to his reading.

"Are you going to move?" she asked.

"Nope, but thanks for that great information you just gave me," he said.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go somewhere else," she said, sounding kind of surprised.

"Ok," Sean said.

She started walking away, then turned back around and said, "Hey, what's you name?"

"Sean," he answered.

"I'm Alison," she said. "Or Aly."

"Ok, Aly," Sean said. "You know, you really don't have to go somewhere else. There is room at this table for both of us."

"Ok," Aly said, almost smiling. Then she sat down across from Sean, put her headphones on and started reading.

**AN-Yes, I've added Sean and Alison to the story finally. And there's more to come with them in this story. Well, like I said, review!**

**-Spence**


	6. Episode 2

**AN-I know, antoher delayed update. I'm just very busy with all my other stories. I hope you like this chapter. And just to let you know, there's probably going to be one or two more parts of this episode. As always, review!!!!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Strange Days.**

The next day, Callie was walking down the hall when Sammi stopped her.

"Get out of my way, Sammi," Callie said.

"Why should I, freshman?" Sammi asked.

"Because you won't be standing for much longer if you don't," Callie answered.

"Ha, ha," Sammi said. "Callie, you're so funny!"

"What do you want, Sammi?"

"Do you like Brendan?" Sammi asked.

"No," Callie answered, sounding extremely unconvincing.

"Oh, of course you don't. I completely believe you," Sammi said. "Not."

"Sammi, Brendan is my best friend," Callie said. "Why would you think I like him?"

"Because you look like a jealous freak whenever I talk to him," Sammi said.

"I hate you and I don't like it when people I hate talk to my best friends," Callie said. "That's all."

"Whatever freshman," Sammi said. "Just do me a favor and back off."

Then Sammi pushed past Callie and walked away.

Vanessa and Leslie walked up behind Callie. They were watching the whole exchange from down the hall.

"What was that about?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, who does she thinks she is?" Leslie asked.

"She thinks she Sammi Martinez, the most popular girl in school," Callie said, answering Leslie's question. "And she'd be right."

"Well, that doesn't mean she can be a jerk to everyone else in the school," Vanessa said.

"Actually, it does," Leslie said. "Don't you watch TV?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes at Leslie and Leslie smiled.

Callie laughed at both of them and said, "You two are dorks."

"Yeah, but we're you're dorks," Vanessa said.

Callie laughed and they walked off down the hall together.

xxxxxx

Sean was on the computer in his room when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's your sister, you dork," Leslie said.

Sean got up and opened the door.

"You know, you could have been a little nicer," Sean said.

"It's more fun his way," she said, walking past Sean and into the room.

"Whatever," he said, sitting down on his bed. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing really," she said, sitting down next to him. "It's just..."

"What?" Sean asked. "Spit it out."

"I saw you talking to that Alison girl in the library," Leslie answered.

"So?" he asked. "Your point is?"

"Why were you talking to her?"

"Because I wanted to," he answered. "Look, why does it matter who I talk to?"

"Because it's Alison."

"What's wrong with Alison?"

"She got held back for cutting class too much," Leslie said. "Her only hobbies are breaking rules and being a jerk."

"You don't know her!" Sean said.

"You've only talked to her once!" Leslie said. "So you obviously don't know her either."

"I know her better than you!" he said. "You've never talked to her."

"Whatever," Leslie said. "I don't want to fight about this! Just please don't hang out with her."

"I'll do whatever I want!" Sean said. "I won't stop hanging out with Aly just because you tell me to."

"Fine!" Leslie said. "But don't come crying to me when you end up being suspended or worse."

"Whatever," Sean mumbled.

Leslie stood up and left the room then, slamming the door behind her.

**AN-By the way, the line in here where Callie says that Vanessa and Leslie are dorks and Vanessa says but we're your dorks is taken from a line of the Hannah Montana episode "It's my Part and I'll Lie if I want to". Someone calls Lilly a dork and Miley says "But she's my dork." I love that line, so I used one like it. Oh, and just for some randomness, Bridge to Terabithia is an awesome movie!!!!! I've seen it three times now and I still love it! If you haven't seen it, you should. Ok, anyway, review!!!!!!!! (This is my longest end of chapter author's note. And yes, I know this is more randomness. I'm just random sometimes)  
-Spence**


	7. Episode 2 finished

**AN-Yes, I know. I'm finally updating. Earlier today, I was just looking at my last update of this story, and I got random insperation. Oh, and just so you don't worry about it, the things in this episode will be continued in the next episode. Oh, and I just have to say that I'm extremely proud of this chapter. It's probably my favorite part so far that I've written for this story, so I hope you like it as much as I do. And remember people, review!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Strange Days (duh) but I do own an mp3 player (finally!).**

Sean stared at the door after his sister slammed it, scowling.

"What right does she have to tell me who I can and can't hang out with?" he asked himself out loud.

He stared at the door a little longer, then he stood up and walked out the door.

"I'm going to hang out with Aly no matter what she says," he mumbled to himself.

Then he headed down the hallway towards the girls' dorm.

xxxxxx

Callie was sitting on her bed staring at the wall and thinking about what Sammi said to her.

"I don't like Brendan," she said to herself. "He's my best friend. I couldn't like him. Could I?"

Vanessa walked in the door just as Callie was finishing her sentence.

"So, want to tell me why you're talking to yourself?" Vanessa said, sitting down on he bed.

Classes had ended about a half-hour ago, but Vanessa was still working on something in the science room.

"I wasn't talking to myself," Callie said. "I was talking to Peanut Butter." She picked up the monkey stuffed animal on the bed next to her. "He's a very good listener."

"Ok, so why were you talking to a monkey stuffed animal?" Vanessa asked.

"Because I felt like it," Callie said.

"That's the only reason?" Vanessa said, doubtfully.

"Yup," Callie said.

"So, what were you talking to Peanut Butter about?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing." Callie sighed and lied down after saying that.

"Sure," Vanessa said.

"Fine! I was talking about Brendan."

"And maybe what Sammi said to you about Brendan?"

"Maybe," Callie said, sighing again.

"So, was she right?" Vanessa asked. But she had a feeling she already knew.

Callie nodded. "Do you think that's crazy?"

"What?" Vanessa asked. "That you like Brendan or that Sammi was right?"

Callie glanced over at Vanessa and glared. "You know which."

"I know, I know," Vanessa said. "And I don't think so. I mean, he's nice, he's cute, and he likes you. Why wouldn't you like him?"

"I don't know," Callie said. "But are you sure he likes me?"

"Duh!" Vanessa said. "He only flirts with you like all the time!"

No he doesn't!" Callie said.

"Yes he does!" Vanessa said.

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"Are you guys going to fight forever?"

Vanessa and Callie both jerked their heads towards the door when the heard another voice.

Brendan was standing in the doorway leaning against the wall with an amused look on his face.

"In case you guys forgot, it's time for science club," he said.

"Oh, it is?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, it is," Brendan said.

"Ok, we're coming," Vanessa said.

"Ok," Brendan said. Then he noticed that Callie was trying to avoid looking at him. "Hey Callie, you ok?"

"Oh, yeah," she said. "Why?"

"No reason," he said. "Anyway, you guys might want to hurry."

Then he turned and walked down the hall.

"What was with the darty eyes?" Vanessa asked.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," Vanessa answered.

"No I don't," Callie said. "Now, we have to go. We're going to be late."

"Whatever," Vanessa said.

Then Callie walked out of the door and Vanessa followed her.

But on the way to the science room, Ben Jacobs stopped them.

"Hi Vanessa, hi Callie," he said.

"Hi Ben," Callie said, not sure how to react. Ben usually wouldn't be caught dead talking to a science club member. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," he said, looking right at Callie.

"Ok, I obviously have nothing to do with this," Vanessa said.

Then she walked away and started heading towards the science room.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Callie asked after Vanessa was gone.

"Well, I've seen around school a lot lately and I was just wondering if you might want to go out with me," he said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, kind of," Ben answered. "So, what do you say?"

"I'm not sure," Callie said. "I'll think about it."

"Ok," Ben said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok," Callie said, watching Ben walk away.

After he was gone, she headed to the science room.

xxxxxx

"Ok, let's get started," Professor Z said, looking around the room at the science club. "Wait, where's Callie?"

"Um, she'll be here in a few minutes," Vanessa said. "She had something to do. We can just start without her."

"Ok," Z said.

Z started talking about the laws of motion and while he was talking, Leslie leaned over to Vanessa and whispered "So, what's Callie really doing?"

"She's talking to someone," Vanessa answered.

"Who?"

"Oh no one, just Ben Jacobs."

"Ben?" Leslie asked. "Why does Ben want to talk to Callie?"

"Girls," Professor Z said, interrupting them. "Do you guys have something you want to say to the rest of us?"

"Not really," Vanessa said.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Callie said, walking through the door and sitting down next to Brendan.

"And perfect time for Callie to come in, just so we can get more off track," Z said.

"Sorry," Callie said.

"So, what did Ben want?" Leslie asked.

"Why were you talking Ben?" Brendan asked.

"No reason," Callie said to Brendan.

"Come on, Callie, what did he want?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that, too," Efron said.

"Same here," Cameron said.

"Ok, how come everyone's all of a sudden ganging up on me?" Callie asked.

"And why has everyone completely forgotten that this is science club?" Z asked.

"Just tell us what Ben wanted and we'll leave alone and go back to talking about science," Brendan said.

"Fine!" Callie said. "He asked me out, ok!"

"He asked you out?" Leslie asked.

"On a date?" Brendan asked.

"Yes, on a date!" Callie said. "Did you think he asked me to go outside with him?"

"Well, you're not going, are you?" Brendan asked.

"Why would you automatically assume that I wouldn't go?" Callie asked.

"Because it's Ben," Brendan answered.

"What's wrong with Ben?" Callie asked.

"He's a jerk!" Brendan said.

"Well, I don't think he's a jerk," Callie said. "In fact, I am going to go out with him."

"What!" Brendan said.

"Yeah," Callie said. "I'm going out with Ben. And if you have a problem with that, then you'll just have to deal."

Everyone sat staring at Callie and Brendan until Callie finally said, "You can continue now, Professor Z."

"Ok, so 20 minutes ago, you realize you like Brendan," Vanessa whispered to Callie. "Now you're going out with Ben?"

"Yup," Callie said. "And Brendan will just have to deal with it."

"Are you just going out with Ben to make Brendan mad?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course not," Callie answered. "I like Ben. Making Brendan mad is just a plus."

Vanessa rolled her eyes at Callie then looked back up at Professor Z.

**End of Episode**

**AN-By the way, the reason Callie has a monkey stuffed animal named Peanut Butter is because my favorite birthday present from my last birthday is a monkey stuffed animal named Peanut Butter. I just thought I'd clarify that. **


	8. Episode 3: Back to 2002

**AN-I know, not a great update. But I couldn't really think of much to write, so I figured you'd take at least a little of an update. So here's the first part of episode 3. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Strange Days and blah, blah, blah...**

Episode 3: Back to 2002

After science club, Brendan tried to talk to Callie again, but she ignored him and got out of the science room as fast as she could.

Brendan started heading back to his room, with Efron following close behind him.

"Why are you following me?" Brendan asked.

"Because we share a room," Efron said.

"Oh yeah," Brendan said. "I forgot about that."

They reached their room and went inside.

Brendan flopped down on his bed and Efron said, "You're thinking about Callie, aren't you?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking about Callie?" Brendan asked.

"Because you love her," Efron said simply.

"No, I don't!" Brendan said, popping up into a sitting position.

"Yes, you do," Efron said. "Even though you won't admit it, you do."

"Ok, so maybe I do," Brendan said. "So what do I do about it?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe tell her," Efron said.

"It's not that easy," Brendan said. "Especially since she's going out with Ben."

"Ever think that maybe she's going out with Ben to make you jealous?" Efron said.

"Callie's not like that," Brendan said.

"You never know," Efron said.

"Efron, do me a favor and shut up," Brendan said.

xxxxxx

_In Callie and Vanessa's room:_

"I can't believe you're going out with Ben," Vanessa said while sitting down on her bed.

"Hey, I like Ben," Callie said.

"Really?" Vanessa said. "Or are you just trying to make Brendan jealous."

"Why would you think that?" Callie asked.

"Because just two hours ago, you sat in that exact same spot and told me that you were in love with Brendan," Vanessa said.

"Look, I'm going out with Ben and there's nothing you can say or do to change my mind," Callie said. "Now I have a date to get ready for."

"You guys are going out tonight?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes," Callie answered. "Now either help me get ready or shut up."

"Fine," Vanessa said, rolling her eyes and heading over to the closet.

xxxxxx

Sean was walking down the hall of the girls' dorm, trying to find Aly's room.

He was still walking when one of the doors opened and Aly came out.

"Oh, hey Sean," she said. "What are you doing over here?"

"Actually, I was looking for you," he said.

"Really?" Aly asked. "Why?"

"Because I want to hang out with you," Sean answered. "No matter what my stupid sister says."

"Why'd you bring your sister into this?" Aly asked.

"Because she doesn't want me hanging out with you," Sean said.

"Then why are you?" Aly asked.

"Because I want to," Sean said. "I don't care what my sister says. And you ask too many questions."

"Ok," Aly said, smiling. "So what do you want to do?"

"Anything," Sean said.

"Ok, I'm good with that," Aly said.

Then they started heading down the hall and out of the building.

xxxxxx

About an hour later, Callie was ready and waiting for Ben in her room.

When he showed up, Vanessa answered the door.

"Hey Ben," Vanessa said.

"Hi," he said. "Is Callie ready?"

"Yeah," Callie said, coming up behind Vanessa.

"Ok, let's go," Ben said.

"Ok," Callie said.

They started walking out the door when Vanessa said, "Just be back by curfew."

"Don't be such a mom," Callie said.

Vanessa laughed, then said, "Bye guys."


	9. Episode 3 con

**AN-Yo, my peeps! Wut UP? Sorry, I'm in a random mood. Another update!! And I just realized what a horrible updater I am. This story was published November of 2006 and this is only the 9th part. I'm smaking myself on the hand right now. And mentally noting to update TONS this summer on all my stories. :)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Strange Days and blah, blah, blah...**

_Later that same night:_

Callie and Ben walked up to Callie's dorm room.

"So, goodnight, I guess," Callie said.

"Goodnight," Ben said.

Callie started to turn around, then Ben leaned in to kiss her. She put her hand up to stop him.

"Sorry," She said. "I just…it's just too fast."

"It's fine," he said. "But did you at least have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did," Callie said, smiling.

"Good," Ben said. "And goodnight."

"Goodnight Ben."

Then Callie turned around and went into her dorm.

"Hey Callie!" Vanessa said. "You actually made back before curfew."

"Why are you so surprised?" Callie asked.

"Because you're you!" Vanessa said.

"Thanks!"

"So, how was it?" Vanessa asked.

"Really good, actually," Callie said.

"You seemed surprised," Vanessa said.

"I guess I kind of am," Callie said. "But Ben was so sweet, and it was just really great."

"So, are you guys going out now?" Vanessa asked.

"Not sure," Callie said.

"And what about Brendan?" Vanessa asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Callie asked.

"Because I'm curious," Vanessa answered.

"Goodnight, Vanessa," Callie said, lying down on her bed.

"Goodnight, Callie."

Then Vanessa turned off the light and got in her bed too.

xxxxxx

Right around the time Callie got back, Sean and Alison were heading out.

"So, are you really hanging out with me because you want to, or because you want to make your sister mad?" Aly asked as she and Sean walked around the side of the school."

"Both," Sean said. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah," Aly said. "I'm all for messing with people's heads. And for hanging out with someone sort of cool like you."

"Thanks, I guess," Sean said.

"Well, you're welcome, I guess," Aly said.

"So, why are we out here after curfew?" Sean asked.

"Because it's more fun than being out here before curfew," Aly said, as if it was obvious.

Sean glanced over at Aly and started smiling before he could stop himself.

She caught him looking at her, and he jerked his head away from her.

She smirked.

Suddenly, Principal Durst walked around the corner.

"What are the two of you doing out here?" The principal said.

"Enjoying this lovely night," Aly said, still smirking. "And what about you, Miss Durst?"

Sean could barely stop himself from laughing out loud.

"I don't like your attitude, Alison," Principal Durst said.

"Really? Because I find it very charming," Aly said.

Sean could barely contain himself at that comment.

"Just get inside, both of you!" She said. "And we'll talk about punishment in the morning."

"Whatever you say, Durst," Aly said. "Come on, Sean, let's go before she frowns herself into a coma."

Sean smiled, then they both walked inside.

"I'm getting too old for this job," Principal Durst said, then she headed inside too.

xxxxxx

_The next morning:_

Leslie had just finished getting ready for school when someone knocked on her door.

She walked over and opened the door and saw Cameron standing there.

"Hey Cameron," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"What? A person isn't aloud to say good morning to his friend just because he feels like it?" Cameron said.

"I didn't say that," Leslie said, smiling.

"If you two would stop flirting, I need to get past." Leslie's roommate said. "I have a class to get to."

"Whatever Emily," Leslie said.

She and Cameron moved out of the way.

"So, that's your roommate?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," Leslie said. "Her name's Emily and she's a sophomore. And she's usually a lot nicer than she's acting right now."

"I guess I'll take your word for it," he said. "So, we should get to class too."

"Yeah, we probably should," she said.

They started walking towards the school building.

But when they walked past Professor Zachary's office, they heard something weird in it.

"What was that?" Leslie asked.

"You don't think it's…" Cameron trailed off. He couldn't say it out loud. It was too weird.

"Maybe," she said.

She slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Cameron, get in here," she said. "Now, preferably!"

Cameron walked into the room and Leslie shut the door.

They both stood and stared at this crazy thing open on the floor in front of them.

"So, that's what a wormhole looks like," Cameron said.

"Apparently," Leslie said.

She stepped forward to look closer at it, and before she or Cameron realized what was happening, the wormhole started sucking her in.

"Leslie!" Cameron said. But it was too late. The wormhole sucked her in and disappeared after her.

Cameron ran out of the room and towards the science room.

When he got there, he said, "Professor Z, we've got a problem. A big one."

"What problem?" Z asked.

Cameron started heading back down the hall, Z following right behind him.

When they got to Z's office, the wormhole was open again.

"That problem."

**AN-MWHAAA!! I'm evil. lol. But I'll make sure I update this within a month! I'll make myself, if I have to. lol. And in case you were wondering, the sophomore I mention in the episode summeries that Lucas is going to end up liking is Leslie's roommate. I decieded instead of making up a new character for her roommate, I'd use Emily. Ok, so one more thins to say and that is...REVIEW!! Now punk!! lol.**


	10. Episode 3

**AN-I feel like such a liar right now! Because I said in the author's note of the last update that I would do the next one within a month. That was almost three months ago. I'M SORRY!! I love you all and I didn't mean to break that promise, but the summer was busier than I thought. But I'm updating now. lol. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Strange Days and blah, blah, blah...**

Leslie looked around her.

"Ok, where am I?" she said out loud.

Everything around her looked similar to the school hallways, yet different. She knew she went through the wormhole, but she couldn't tell where she could've gone.

She stopped someone in the hallway. She didn't notice who it was at first, but when the person turned around, she saw. It was Marshall. Well, a much younger looking Marshall.

"Marshall?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah…" he said. "How do you know my name?"

"I know you," Leslie answered. "At least, I think I do. What year is this?"

"2002," Marshall said, looking confused.

"2002?" Leslie repeated. "Seriously?"

"Yeah…" Marshall answered. Then he walked off, still looking confused.

Leslie leaned up against the wall and said to herself, "Oh crap."

xxxxxx

Cameron and Z stood staring at the wormhole.

"This isn't good," Z said.

"Leslie went through it!" Cameron said.

"That's worse!" Z said.

"Ya think?!" Cameron said.

Cameron took a step into the room.

"Cameron, I don't think that's…" Z started to warn him. But it was too late, and Cameron and the wormhole disappeared into the floor.

xxxxxx

"Ok, that was freaky!" Cameron said.

He was on the floor of the Z's office. And the calendar on the wall was a 2002 calendar.

"What the heck?" Cameron said, standing up.

He walked out of the room. Everything looked sort of different. Then he realized why. This was the old Blake Holsey High. This was the first science club's freshman year.

"Cameron!" A voice said from a little bit down the hall.

He turned around. "Leslie?"

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I didn't really mean for it to happen," Cameron said. "But at least it means I can get you back!"

"Maybe I don't want to go back," Leslie said.

"Why wouldn't you want to go back?"

"Cameron, think about it! We probably won't get to go back in the wormhole too many times, considering everything that happened the first time, so why can't we have fun while we're here?"

"Leslie, this doesn't sound like you," Cameron said.

"Look, Cameron, I just want to do something different," Leslie said. "To not be scared or boring. Or…I don't know what I'm talking about Cameron! Just ignore me."

"I can't," he said. "And I don't want to."

"Cameron?" Leslie looked confused.

"Forget it," he said. "I didn't mean anything by that. Just…I don't know. Just confused like you."

"And besides, the wormhole closed up," Leslie said. "How can we get back through something that's not there?"

"Good point," Cameron said. "But what do you suggest we do here?"

"I suggest we do something fun!" Leslie said. "Like…pretend to be new students and go to a science club meeting!"

"That's your idea of fun?" Cameron asked, raising his eyebrows.

Leslie smiled and nodded.

Then they heard a noise coming from down the hallway along with yelling.

They started running towards it and saw the electricity going crazy and all the lights sending off sparks, with Josie and Corrine right in the middle of it.

"What the heck?" Leslie said.

"I don't know!" Cameron said.

"Josie stop!" Corrine yelled.

"I can't," Josie said.

Leslie and Cameron gave each other worried looks and backed away a little.

"This is bad," Cameron said.

"Apparently this is one of the weird things Josie talked about that happened here," Leslie said.

"I'd say so," Cameron said.

Finally, everything stopped flashing and sparking.

Two mean looking girls looked around confused and scared, then bolted off.

Josie looked down at the floor and Leslie walked over to her before Cameron could stop her.

"Hey," she said to Josie.

"Um, hi?" Josie said. "Who are you?"

"Leslie," Leslie answered. "You don't know me."

"Yet," Cameron mumbled. Then he spoke louder to Leslie. "Leslie, I think we should be going now."

"This is my annoying friend Cameron," Leslie said to Josie. "I'll leave when I'm ready, Cameron."

Cameron stepped back a little and rolled his eyes.

"So, did you just start going here?" Corrine asked.

"Um, kinda," Leslie said. "It's complicated.

"I'm Corrine and she's Josie, by the way," Corrine said.

"Oh, yeah, I…" Leslie started. "I mean, cool."

Cameron rolled his eyes again.

"Leslie, we really have to go!" Cameron said.

"Fine," Leslie said. She turned back to Josie and Corrine. "Can we come to the science club meeting today?"

"How'd you know we're in the science club?" Josie asked.

"Um…Just a guess," Leslie said. Cameron gave her a look.

"Oh, ok…" Corrine said. "Sure."

"Ok, great!" Leslie said.

She smiled and she followed Cameron as he walked away.

"Why so tense, Cameron?" she asked.

"Why so weird, Leslie?" he snapped back. "You're acting so…un you!"

"I just want to have fun for once, ok?" Leslie said.

Cameron sighed. "Fine! But we can't risk messing with the past. Because when you mess with the past, you mess with our current life."

"I know, I know," Leslie said.

Cameron started walking towards Professor Z's office with Leslie following.

When they got there, everything looked normal. No warped floor, no wormhole. No way to get back to 2007.

**AN-Nice ending, huh? lol. Probably about 2 more parts of this episode.**

**Spencey (Yeah, I just called myself Spencey. So what? My friend calls me Super Spencey...lol)**


End file.
